comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League Unlimited (Earth-27750)
The Justice League Unlimited is a ultimate alliance of superheroes assembled by the original members of the Justice League which requite the power not only of Earth's Finest Heroes, but also all of it's heroes. Initially viewed as a "reserve team" for the Justice League, the team that'd be the Justice League of Unlimited is then formed by the original Justice League member, Martian Manhunter, not just as the Justice League's back-up members, but as an extension of them, being composed of nearly all known heroes on Earth. The roster also extends to lesser-known heroes, such as Doctor Light, Doctor Fate, Atom and his disciple, Ant-Man, Falcon, and even Captain America's obscure and former temporary sidekick, Captain Midnight, just to name a few. History Formation Darkseid War Mongul's Assault The Doom Wave Against Darkseid Dark Reign Forever Evil Members Due to the large amount of members in the Justice League Unlimited, each heroes are put into certain divisions. There are virtually no distinctions or differences between each divisions, but each divisions are allowed to at least have one "unique stuff", such as customized logos. So far, no divisions have got a custom logo, but the Gamma Division has been considering to do so. Contrary to popular believe, the lower the division's name is (such as from Alpha to Beta, with Beta being "lower") doesn't affect the "skills" of the heroes. By other means, having a lower division name doesn't mean that the heroes there are worse. At the first formation of the team, there are 4 divisions, until the end of the Darkseid War, where the divisions Zeta, Eta, and Theta are added. As the names imply, the divisions are named after the Greek alphabet. Members from each divisions are given their own living quarters, in which each living quarters are stored inside one, large military-compound-like-building. By the end of the Darkseid War, there are 7 buildings that store these living quarters. Each members are given ID cards that're tied to their DNA, which restricts the cards to be used by external sources, not part of the JLU. Even at one touch, when an "enemy" touches the card they'll be knocked out with an electric current "strong enough to knock out an elephant", which is for higher-level metahumans. However, due to the fact that the "elephant electricity" may can kill a non-powered enemy, there's also a smaller version of the electric current that can knock out a normal grown man. In case there are villains with the power to control electricity, the card will instead, lock down the villain's power and binds itself to the villain, and generates a stasis field around their body, which momentarily knocks them out. The cards are also used to access the living quarters, and a hero's division base. A hero from another division can enter another division's building, but he/she needs to state their reason being there to an AI "guarding" the base. The AI itself can also possess a HARE stationed within every building, with the function of keeping "unwanted guests" away. And if threatened considerably, the AIs themselves can actually immediately possess a HARE and "threaten back" a hero with "questionable status". Here are the names of the AIs in each bases: *''Ash'' (Alpha) *''Bishop'' (Beta) *''Cameron'' (Gamma) *''Dean'' (Epsilon) The AI names for the Zeta, Eta, and Theta bases are not yet named. Alpha Division Beta Division *Ms. Marvel *Blackout *Achilles *Hyperion *Booster Gold *Invincible Gamma Division *Red Hulk *Apollo *Blue Beetle *Judge Dredd *Cyborg *Cheetah Epsilon Division Zeta Division Eta Division Theta Division Trivia Category:Earth-27750 Category:Teams Category:Groups